


Welcome to Arda

by Sempern0x



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy, exodus trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempern0x/pseuds/Sempern0x
Summary: Earth is only decades away from becoming uninhabitable. But a solution was found after a portal to another world was found and through research other worlds were also discovered. One group of five thousand people have chosen a a world with large forests and tall mountains. They say farewell to Earth and go live in their new home. But they soon find out that they're not alone and that the situation on this world is much more complicated than they could've ever imagined...





	1. Preface

 

 _Hye Jin panted as they finally came to a stop._  
_"Just how much further are we supposed to go?" She groaned, resting her hands on her knees._  
_One of the tall people with pointed ears looked over at her with a subtly raised eyebrow before shaking his head._  
_Hye Jin gave him a foul look as he turned. Not only did they have to deal with a language barrier in this kind of situation, these strange people seemed to also not be very... humble._

 _"Do you think we lost those weird goblin looking things?" Matthias asked as he came to stand next to her._  
_She stood back up straight and looked around, attempting to see through the trees around them. "No idea, but I bet we're about to start running again."_  
_"We shouldn't be getting this separated from Ancora." He nervously shook some of his red hair out of his eyes._  
_Hye Jin nodded in agreement, but didn't reply. As much as she wanted to be in some sort of control of the situation, this wasn't their world._  
_These disgusting creatures tried to kill them and for now the strangers that saved them are their only hope of survival since they had no idea how many other monsters were out there._

 _The two humans were shook from their worries by a quick and sharp call from the leader of the group._  
_After a deep sigh they followed after the pointy-eared people who'd started running again._  
_Further and further from what had become their new home._  
_And closer and closer towards an unknown destination._


	2. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FCs:  
> Hye Jin: Kim Chung Ha  
> Eun Jung: GFriend's Sowon  
> Matthias: Kenneth Bek  
> Valérie: Jamillah McWhorter

 

"Don't forget the speakers."

Hye Jin raised an eyebrow at the younger girl sitting on one of the couches in their dorm.  
"Eun Jung, why in the world would I need speakers there? We're not even sure the electricity will work for sure."  
"But Ye Rin is already taking our pink speakers with us to Origo. So you should take the blue one to Ancora. That way the group still has a part of the dorm with them even when worlds apart."  
Eun Jung pouted and acted pitiful, knowing all too well that Hye Jin couldn't resist it.  
And indeed, blowing a loose strand of silver dyed hair out of her face she put the blue speakers in her bag.  
"You know..." Eun Jung spoke up again, her eyes downcast. "As excited as I was this morning, I suddenly don't want to leave anymore."  
Hye Jin frowned, not being used to seeing the usually cheerful girl so serious. But she understood her feelings.

Looking around their dorm it didn't seem like they'd lived there for almost four years.  
A year of training for their debut and three years living their dream with all its ups and downs.  
And their dorm had be their safe space, but now it was all empty, devoid of the trinkets and posters that had once decorated its rooms.  
Being k-pop idols in the last generation to inhabit Earth was definitely a journey. It was strange to realize the road had now come to crossing that would tear them apart.  
Hye Jin was the eldest of the group and was lovingly called 'the mom' by the fans.  
She'd always cared for the other girls and it had hurt her immensely to be told she'd go to a different New Home than the others.  
It'd felt like they'd told her they were separating her from her children.  
It had taken the group's leader Ye Rin days of persuasion to make Hye Jin accept that they'd be fine as long as the four would stick together.

Eun Jung saw the elder girl's face fall and she went to hug her.  
"Don't cry, we'll be ok. Come on, I'll help you carry the bags downstairs. The others will be waiting there by now."  
Hye Jin nodded and wordlessly started to do as Eun Jung said. Soon they'd gotten all the heavy bags downstairs where Ye Rin was waiting with Hae Soo and Bong Hee.  
By now, after all these years living together words were no longer needed for them all to understand that talking wold only make the heavy atmosphere worse.  
So they just got in the car as a group for the last time and went to the relocation center designated to them.

 

Goodbye had been difficult. For everyone at the center. Everything had been decided on your qualifications and your personal preferences.  
People hadn't even known that the government survey had been their research on who to place in which New Home.  
Hye Jin had been founded independent enough to be separated from the rest of the group and was told her studies in history  
and her experience as idol would be good for her to carry on the culture of Earth to what would become her New Home.  
The town that'd be built there would be called Ancora, after the Latin for anchor. A place to keep holding onto.  
Her parents had been assigned another world and it was the same for Eun Jung. But they'd managed to say goodbye in person and not through a laptop.

No she stood among five thousand strangers in the hangar in which the portal was to Ancora.  
Looking around her she saw all kinds of ethnicities and all ages. All unique backgrounds combined were supposed to create the perfect small colony.  
But despite their differences, everyone was focused on the large metal square behind which was the portal. You could smell everyone's nerves.  
The woman next to Hye Jin was rocking back and forth on her heels while the boy in front seemed to be scared to even move.

The man at her left seemed to be angered by it all, blue eyes blazing underneath a mop of red hair. "Why the fuck are they keeping us waiting?"  
The freckled girl in front of him turned around annoyed. "Maybe because portals aren't easy to work with? I don't know, are you smarter than the scientists?"  
"But can't they just tell us what's going on then?" He retorted.  
The girl was about to reply, but Hye Jin cut in. "Can you both shut up. You're not helping anyone's nerves and the discussion is pointless."  
It was quiet for a moment, but before she could turn back the man spoke up again. "What's your name?"  
"... Kim Hye Jin." She answered after a brief hesitation, unsure of his intentions.  
"Hye Jin, hi, I'm Matthias Van Naerts. Who're you?" He then asked the girl who'd replied to him.  
The girl looked at him weirdly. "Why are you suddenly being so nice?"  
"Well, we're going to a different world, might at least get to know the two people who actually respond to me going off." Matthias shrugged.  
The girl looked at Hye Jin and then back to Matthias before sighing. "Valérie Bonnay." She said in an almost defeated tone.  
The red haired man grinned. "Great. Friends all around."

" _Ladies and gentlemen, may we have your attention._ " A male voice rang through the hangar.  
" _We are about to open the gate to Ancora. Would everyone please go through calmly as we call your name._ "  
The person speaking seemed to pause as to give everyone time to process his words.  
" _We will begin. Audrey Aacken._ "  
A distant gasp was heard, but Hye Jin couldn't see this Audrey and just assumed she must be going towards the portal as the sound of shuffling feet reached her ears.  
Then a bright light shone as the metal square was shown to be two rectangles that were now sliding away from each other to reveal a veil of white and silver.  
The veil then rippled and judging by the murmurs suddenly rising, Audrey must've gone through.  
" _Brent Adener._ "  
And so it contued.

Valérie had made a face Hye Jin couldn't place as her name was called and she just went, shoulders straight and head held high.  
"She's got a strong spirit, doesn't she?" Matthias remarked.  
Hye Jin nodded in agreement. Everyone was in varying degrees of terror and most just looked hesitant while going forward.  
Half an hour later Hye Jin was almost falling asleep to the sound of constant name calling.  
" _Hye Jin Kim._ "  
Her heart seemed to sink. She weakly bowed her head to Matthias in goodbye and cautiously started walking towards the gate.

 A man in a lab coat stood next to the gate and ticked off something on his list, probably her name, before motioning her to walk through.  
She swallowed nervously and took a deep breath as she forced her legs to move.  
Going through the gate felt anything but comfortable. It was like floating, but also like your limbs were starting to float away from you.  
It felt like an entirety and all she could think about was how her fellow group members would have to go through this as well.  
And as soon as it started it ended again, the blinding light dispersing for her to see she'd been looking at her feet the entire time.  
Her feet which were now standing on lush green grass.

Another man in a lab coat took her by the arm and away from the portal so she wouldn't stand in the way of the next person.  
He motioned for her to sit on the ground near the others who'd gone before her and he gave her a bottle of water before leaving again.  
Hye Jin was almost afraid to look up and didn't for several minutes, her brain in some sort of shock.  
That is until she felt a tap on her knee which made her jump in fright.  
"Relax, it's me." Valérie's voice sounded and Hye Jin realized she'd come to sit with her.  
She took a shaky breath and involuntarily her eyes fell on their surroundings.

It was just as the brochure had said it'd be. There were trees all around and on one side she could see the tops of distant mountain ranges.  
The grass they were sitting on was long and vibrantly green. She had never seen such green grass.  
"So this will be our home. I hope we get canvas to sleep on, I don't want to wake up soaked by the morning dew." Valérie said, apparently already over her shock.  
Hye Jin only tried to keep her breathing under control.

Soon after Matthias also came through, visibly shaken, but he recovered quickly. As soon as he spotted them he came over and plopped down on the grass.  
"So. Home."  
Valérie and Hye Jin nodded.  
They hadn't seen when the last person had come through, but one of the scientists started speaking through a portable microphone.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Ancora. All your belongings have been moved here already and basic provisions have been set up.  
Tomorrow we'll begin with task division, but for now you may all get used to your surroundings. Please do not leave the premises as that would be unsafe.  
Good afternoon, and once again." The man paused for dramatic effect.

**"Welcome to Ancora."**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Make Yourself At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FCs:  
> Zhengting: Zhu Zhengting
> 
> Also: This Finrod is based on the Finrod rped by Legolasgoldy on tumblr. He's a bit more benevolent than I've seen in other versions around him.

 

 

It's been three months since their arrival.  
A long three months filled with trying to set up house in the area.

The first week had been the hardest. Everyone was still trying to figure out how to deal with the loss of their previous lives on Earth.  
Most of the men in lab coats had left and the portal had closed behind them. They were on their own from then on.  
Quickly everyone had realized, by looking at the 'important people' who'd stayed, that Ancora was not regarded as a very important colony.

But it was also understood that they needed places to properly sleep and they needed to try and get things like the water filters and dynamos to work.  
It meant there was no time to think about who'd lead them and they just had to make teams to let everything run smoothly.  
And so their days were mostly filled with building, carrying, pushing, pulling or otherwise help to help along the works.  
Valérie was an architect so she was vital to the team overseeing the construction sites. Matthias had experience in all kinds of building work to earn money while traveling around Earth.  
Hye Jin had thought she would be useless, but instead they'd put her in the team who were taking care of the children who'd come along to Ancora.  
And so she spent most of her time helping out the actual teachers and caretakers by distracting the kids with singing and dancing.  
She was a welcome source of entertainment and she was happy she could use her experience to elevate peoples' spirits.

The days passed by in a flash like this without much happening.  
Yet slowly Ancora started to look more and more like the beginning of an actual town instead of merely the foundations of some unrelated structures.  
By now people had already begun to sleep on the floors of their respective not yet finished homes.  
They'd begun to decorate their homes and give the trinkets they'd brought from Earth a new place.  
The farmers had also begun to work the fields in order for everyone to have food before all their provisions ran out.  
Places for simply coming together were found or made and new relationships were forged.  
Ancora was beginning to feel like a home.

"How do you deal with the noise?" Valérie asked after a group of the younger kids in the clearing yelled in excitement from playing tag.  
Hye Jin chuckled. "You say that, but I know you smile at them when you think Matthias and I aren't looking."  
The elder girl rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything Wang Zhengting, one of the caretakers, came over to where they sat on a large rock.  
He'd quickly become another friend. It was difficult not to like him with his ever-present smile and encouraging words to anyone who needed them.  
"Hye Jin, I think you'll have to go take over from me in like... ten minutes?" Zhengting told her. "Bauke and some other kids have been asking for you to sing again."  
Hye Jin sighed and nodded. "Got it."  
He grinned cheerfully in gratitude and went back to surviving the small children.  
Valérie watched him leave with a frown. "How can a person stay this positive literally all the time?"  
The other girl shrugged. "I'm glad for it, he keeps everyone's mood up." She said as she stood. "I know he said in ten minutes, but knowing Bauke I should go and distract them now."  
"Is that the girl who was able to dance one of your K-pop dances after you've taught her for a day?"  
"The one and only. I don't know if there'll be a music industry here in the future, but she'd be a success guaranteed."  
They laughed at that and Hye Jin went to go and entertain the future pop star. Now that they'd gotten the electricity to work again she could now also use her speakers for the kids.

Much of that day went by uneventful as always, but Hye Jin knew it wouldn't last as she saw Matthias returning from his work to the Common Hall with a mischievous grin on his face.  
They'd all quickly realized that if Matthias was smiling like that, nothing good was to come out of his mouth.  
And boy, was her gut feeling right.  
"Hye Jin! Hey, I've got a proposition." He greeted her while sliding in the seat next to her.  
She pretended to not hear him as she had her earbuds in that were attached to her phone. She couldn't call with it, but her favorite songs were in there.  
But Matthias took out one of her earbuds. "I know you can hear me."  
She sighed and turned to look at him, showing she was, kind of, prepared to listen to his scheming.  
"Great." He grinned. "Ok, so I've found there's away to get across the fences they've set up."  
"Why in the world are you trying to go beyond the borders?" Hye Jin asked with an incredulous look on her face.  
"Because he's desperate to get himself killed." Valérie chimed in as she came to sit with them.  
"Am not!" He denied dramatically. "But come on, it's been almost a month and we still don't know what's out there. It could be wonderful-"  
"Or fatal." Valérie interrupted him dryly.  
"But I want to know either way. And I want to invite you two to come along."  
Valérie and Hye Jin shook their heads almost immoderately after he stooped talking which caused him to pout.  
"Awww come on."  
Hye Jin focused her attention back to her phone. "It's too dangerous." She said in a tone that meant it was the end of the discussion for her.  
Matthias groaned knowing it was no use arguing, but then seemed to make up her mind.  
"Fine, but I'm still going. The spot is to the north, it's at that weird rock we found when we'd been here a week and had gone for a walk. See ya!"  
He then walked away with some sort of confidence in his step and Hye Jin and Valérie shared a wary look.

Of course they'd tried to resist the temptation to go after him. But, they reasoned, it'd be safer for him to not go alone if they really couldn't dissuade him.  
And so Hye Jin found herself tryng to keep up with Matthias as they progressed further and further from Ancora.  
She'd packed a backpack with essentials and gone after him.  
Valérie wanted to come along too, but she was too essential to Ancora's growth so she stayed behind so that in case they didn't come back at least one person knew where'd they'd gone.

 

"How far do you want go?" She asked him after they'd been walking for what seemed like hours.  
"I'll see." He answered simply without looking back.  
Hye Jin rolled her eyes, but kept on following him.  
She'd ask that question multiple times after when they just kept on walking for some more days.

"How much food do you still have?" Matthias asked as he counted what was left of his own provisions?  
"Still enough for today... we need to find food. And we need to turn back." She gave him a foul look.  
Her mood had worsened after the second day of walking. He'd refused to turn back and she couldn't just leave him to go on on his own.  
Matthias ignored her suggestion to return and simply said that they should indeed find food and water as well.  
Hye Jin wasn't even sure if he even knew where they were going.  
They'd left the densely forested area of where Ancora resided and had quickly found themselves among sloping hills and plains.  
She was worried there would be no food to find, but she could see some trees growing in the distance.  
"Maybe there we can find things to eat?" She suggested while pointing at the horizon.  
Matthias nodded. "Come on then, let's get there before dark."

They set out again and just as dusk was beginning to set in they reached the edge of the treeline. It didn't seem like a big forest,  
but trees meant a water source and perhaps fish they could catch.  
They went in hopeful for shelter and the promise for food, but they hadn't even walked for long or Hye Jin worst fear came true.

An arrow wedged itself into a tree nearby.  
Hye Jin and Matthias were in shock for a moment before some sort of growling sounds came from their right.  
"RUN!" Matthias shouted and she needn't be told twice.  
They went on a mad dash trying to find their way back through the trees away from whoever... or whatever was pursuing them.  
Since it'd gotten dark since their arrival it only made running more difficult across the uneven ground and only the light of the moon to guide them.

Suddenly they heard an awful screech come from behind them, followed by another. Yet they didn't dare to look back and just kept running.  
Until they were forced to a skidded halt as a line of armored people appeared in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere.  
They were imposingly tall and they held strung bows in their hands, the arrows pointed at them.  
When they let loose Hye Jin screamed, thinking she was about to die, but the arrows went over her head and once again the screeching was heard.  
Then they looked back for the first time and she thought she'd faint.  
Whatever lay there was not human. It looked like whatever they called goblins back on Earth if those things had been real... which they were here.  
Matthias came to stand closer to her, probably not only to comfort her, but also himself.  
She looked back at the archers, wide-eyed and terrified.  
They might've killed their pursuers, but that didn't mean they were safe just yet.

Then a few of the archers stepped aside to let another through. This person was not wearing a helmet like the others and he took Hye Jin's breath away.  
The man was so beautiful she had no words to properly describe him. He had long hair the colour of gold and somehow despite the dark she could actually discern his eyes were vividly green.  
But there was one part that made her frown in confusion. His ears were pointed unlike humans' round ones.  
The strange man was also armored, but more richly and he wore jewelry, despite this not really being a place to wear jewelry she thought.

He let his eyes go over Matthias's and her appearances and if he did think them weird he didn't show it, he just looked back at their faces and said something in a language they didn't recognize.  
Hye Jin looked at Matthias and he at her, both at a loss as to what to do.  
The man repeated what he said and Hye Jin looked back at him. After a moment of internal debate she decided to answer.  
"I... we- we don't know what you're saying." She cursed herself for letting her fear show like that, but at least the stranger now knew they couldn't understand him.  
Matthias backed her up by holding up his hands trying to show they were unarmed and meant no harm.  
The stranger furrowed his brow and said something else to them, but once again they didn't understand.  
Just then a loud growl was heard from not too far off and Hye Jin cursed under her breath in Korean.

 

* * *

 

**_Finrod POV_ **

 

Of all things he had expected to encounter when going after the orcs Finrod and his guards had encountered near Nivrim, these two mortals were not it.  
He had heard a man shouting and not long after, much closer, a woman's scream.  
The king walked over to where his soldiers were aiming at whoever they'd encountered. His confusion upon seeing these strange individuals was great, but he didn't show it.  
They were both of the race of Men. One was a man with red close cropped hair and bright blue eyes.  
The other a girl with strangely shaped dark eyes and hair which was dark at the roots, but silver at the ends.  
They wore strange clothes too. Their tunics were incredibly short and their trousers very close-fitting. The bags on their backs were also of a design he did not recognize.

But it was their terrified expressions that made him worried for them.  
"Who are you? From whence do you come?" He asked.  
To his surprise the two only exchanged panicked looks. He repeated himself, but an answer still did not come smoothly.  
The girl spoke up after a while, stuttering in what seemed fear.  
The man held up his hands, however, as if to signify that they were harmless.  
Finrod looked at them in open confusion now. Why were these strangers so terrified of them when he would not allow harm to come to them.  
"Please, do not be afraid-" He was cut off from orc cries not far off.  
The girl said something in a strange language and her fear seemed to be only heightened.

He walked over to them which made them step back quickly, but Finrod held up his hands and motioned to follow.  
He only hoped they would understand he only wanted to bring them to safety.  
The red haired man said something through his teeth and the girl replied in obvious frustration which only seemed to annoy the man.  
Then the girl stepped towards Finrod and nodded.  
The king took this as a sign she'd follow, then he looked at the man questioningly who sighed and then also nodded.

Finrod signaled his guards and they turned to leave. He let the two mortals go before him before following after.  
That way he was certain he could better look out for their well-being.  
He wanted to make sure they'd live so he could learn who they were and where they came from.  
Such strange people must have some fascinating tale to tell about their identities.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest. I'm terrible at planning. So I'm just running with this. I'm starting with this preface and hope I don't get lost.


End file.
